


Спящий в серебряном чертоге

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Gen, Pre-Canon, serpents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждения: Среди действующих лиц нет ни одного человека, только морские змеи, водные чудовища и живой корабль. Смерть персонажа. Небольшой кроссовер с мирами Лавкрафта.</p>
<p>Краткое содержание: Любопытные морские змеи в своих странствиях заплыли туда, куда заплывать не стоило.</p>
<p>Беты: Aviendha, Хель*.</p>
<p>Написано на Осенний Книголюб-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спящий в серебряном чертоге

Морские змеи плыли всё дальше к югу; сперва вода на их пути теплела с каждым днём, но недавно начала становиться прохладнее. Теперь горячее от жаркого солнца Доброловище осталось позади. Змеи любят тепло, но, привычные к более северным морям, сейчас они с радостью устремились навстречу прохладе.

Серебро звало всё громче, и так же громко раздавался зов природы — с требованием забыть о глупых идеях и вернуться туда, где тысячелетиями завершался цикл размножения повелителей трёх стихий. Серебро манило к югу, куда никогда прежде не заплывал никто из их рода. А природа их кричала, с каждой неделей всё пронзительней, что нужно развернуться и со всей скоростью, на какую они способны, плыть домой, в устье реки — особенной, единственной во всём мире, где они могут выбраться на берег, построить коконы из чёрного липкого песка и весной выйти из них уже не морскими змеями, а драконами, крылатыми и сильными.

Но цель была так близка, что поворачивать назад казалось немыслимым. Да и не привыкли они подчиняться кому бы то ни было, пусть даже и собственной природе.

_Мы сумеем ему противостоять. Мы не отступим. Мы ничего не потеряем, если продолжим путь. Окуклимся если не этой осенью, так следующей,_ — сказал Наалир.

_Мы могли бы отправиться домой, на север, а сюда вернуться в следующем году. Прилететь,_ — сказал Веласс.

_Нет. Ждать мы не станем,_ — сказал Шал, самый неистовый из троих, обхватил Веласса и обдал его своими ядами. Наалир заметался вокруг — расплывшись в воде, яды коснулись и его и встревожили, унося покой, — но Веласс не сопротивлялся, напротив, послушно глотал жгучую жидкость, впитывая уверенность и желание найти то, что они так долго искали.

Доброловище вокруг не походило на то, к чему они привыкли. Вода приобрела другой вкус, соль заиграла на языке новыми оттенками, снующие вокруг рыбы сверкали непривычными сочетаниями красок. Иногда на пути попадались гигантские разветвления неподвижных, твёрдых, но живых существ. Змеи не встречались раньше с кораллами, не имели для них названия и, желая познать новое, обкусывали колючие кусочки, царапая дёсны, распугивали ярких рыбок и, пережёвывая, переполнялись воспоминаниями о бесконечно долгих и бесконечно медленных веках, в течение которых кораллы росли и набирались извести.

Шалу нравилось смотреть на гибкие тела своих товарищей, на то, как они извиваются среди разноцветных ветвей. Веласс блестел даже при тусклом свете, бледно-зелёные ложные глаза мерцали на фоне чёрной чешуи, когда он волновался или сердился. Наалир был ярко-синего — самого частого среди змей и драконов — цвета, но его яды были столь терпкими, а перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы — столь крепкими, что никто не назвал бы его заурядным. Сам Шал был жемчужно-белым, словно слепая глубоководная рыба, с полупрозрачной кожей и тонкой чешуёй, и когда ясным днём он поднимался к поверхности и, поднырнув головой под хвост, смотрел сквозь своё тело на солнце, то мог различить собственные внутренности.

Такими они были, когда отделились от клубка Суллар.

Суллар выговаривала, что они слишком далеко отплывают от сородичей, что слишком много времени проводят втроём, словно изгои, что им не следует удаляться от известных путей, где Доброловище изобильно, а путь до полей закукливания близок и безопасен.

Эта Суллар думала, что она им указ.

Когда им надоело выслушивать её ворчание, они отправились на юг, туда, откуда течениями приносило запах Серебра — волшебный, сводящий с ума, оседающий по всей коже морозным покалыванием. Он был сильнее, чем любой змеиный яд, и куда желаннее, чем любая добыча. Остальные тоже чуяли его, но следовали запретам и не помышляли о том, чтобы найти его источник.

Суллар знала, что зачинщиком является Шал, и наказала его. Она была сильнее и так оттрепала его, что он неделю не мог охотиться. Наверное, она думала так привязать его к клубку, но ошиблась. Наалир охотился за троих, а Веласс придерживал Шала всё время, пока не затянулись раны, отгонял мелких паразитов и не давал опуститься на дно. Шал не беспокоился и потихоньку выздоравливал. Когда он пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы добывать пищу самостоятельно, они втроём снова отправились к югу, будто и не задерживались из-за урока Суллар.

Больше они не возвращались. Если трусы хотят ютиться там, где сыто и безопасно, — это их дело. Значит, они не заслужили Серебра.

В первые дни Шал, высовывая голову в Пустоплёс, иногда слышал далёкую песню Суллар, беспокойную и зовущую. Она больше не грозила наказанием, напротив: просила заблудших сородичей вернуться, манила сытной едой и безопасными водами. Однажды Веласс не выдержал и ответил. В его песне не звучало ни раскаяния, ни сожаления, лишь спокойное прощание — не с Суллар, а со всем клубком. Шал не стал прерывать товарища, хоть и остался недоволен его слабостью. Куда лучше, на его взгляд, было бы оставить без внимания запоздалые причитания, но если Веласс хочет высказать что-то оставленным позади — это его дело. Шал уважал его достаточно для того, чтобы не вмешиваться.

С того дня Суллар оставила попытки достучаться до них, и Шал перестал вспоминать клубок.

Моря полнились добычей — и охотниками. Иногда змеям удавалось поймать быстрого, но безобидного кита, иногда они вступали в схватки с гигантскими кальмарами, а однажды набрели на целое стадо дюгоней. Тела змей покрылись шрамами от зубов касаток, присоски кальмаров вырвали с мясом несколько чешуек у Наалира, а иногда, когда они проплывали над глубокими, такими, что не увидишь дна, впадинами, змеями приходилось целыми днями голодать.

Останься они со своим клубком — выросли бы, набрали жирка, их чешуя сверкала бы идеальной, ничем не потревоженной красотой. Во время путешествия же они не только потрепали шкуры; добыча давалась им нелегко, они не могли ни расти, ни жиреть, готовясь строить коконы. Они отощали, стали жилистыми и лёгкими, быстрыми — куда быстрей, чем любой из оставленных позади змеев.

В голодные дни Шал вспоминал о тесном клубке, в котором никогда не было холодно и одиноко, об изобильной добыче и ласковых водах.

Но Серебро по-прежнему влекло их вперёд. Постепенно, почти незаметно оно становилось всё гуще, всё крепче, обволакивало тела и залечивало царапины. Раны змей заживают быстро, утраченная чешуя через год уже блестит новыми пластинами, однако чешуя Наалира выросла заново быстрее, чем луна успела завершить полный цикл.

Когда путь им преградило существо, во много раз превосходящее все виданные прежде, змеи не отступили. _Кракен_ , разносилось по серебряному потоку, пока киты-убийцы в панике разлетались кто куда, а кашалот с протяжным стоном забил хвостом. Шал встопорщил гребень и оскалился, Веласс и Наалир повторили его боевую стойку. Вода напиталась ядами, и из чёрной глубины протянулись к поверхности щупальца, каждое из которых толщиной превосходило тело самого толстого змея.

_Кракен_ , повторил Шал, оплёл одно из щупалец, вгрызся в него и мотнул головой, как дюгонь, отрывающая пучок водорослей. Мускулистое щупальце извивалось, едва не сбрасывая его, и вот к нему потянулись другие, стремясь подцепить, сорвать с себя и разодрать на клочки.

Веласс и Наалир напитали воду ядами, и кожа щупалец начала вздуваться пузырями там, где её коснулись едкие потоки. Шал был голоден, и вкус крови лишил его разума. Он прокусил скользкую кожу, ввинтил острый язык в живое мясо и принялся отрывать и торопливо глотать сочные, удивительно вкусные волокна — куда вкуснее, чем у самого жирного кальмара.

А затем он ослеп. Его обволокло иссиня-чёрным облаком, совершенно непроницаемым, безвкусным и удушающим. Он раскрыл пасть, чтобы захватывать побольше воды, и выпустил добычу.

Кракен тут же обхватил его несколькими щупальцами, растянул, сначала медленно, а затем дёрнул, пытаясь разорвать. Шал крутил головой и лихорадочно бил хвостом в попытках вывернуться, выплёскивал из желёз весь яд, что успел скопить, но не мог высвободиться.

_Освободим его_. Это Веласс. И ему ответил Наалир: _Вниз_.

Щупальца, сжимающие Шала, свело судорогой, так что его едва не разорвало пополам. Но тут же хватка ослабла, и он освободился наконец. Ошалевший, он стал медленно погружаться вниз, не в силах прийти в себя и всплыть.

Под собой он почувствовал что-то огромное: вода, которую кракен прогонял сквозь себя, напоминала небольшое течение, а серебристый поток пенился, так что прочие не могли приблизиться, не рискуя потеряться в чужом сознании.

Вокруг по-прежнему ничего не было видно, на нёбе оседала омерзительная безвкусная плёнка. Но теперь Шал не думал о ней. Он подобрался, напряг каждую мышцу и приготовился к рывку. Он не думал: «Охотник», он думал: «Огромная добыча».

И тогда он почувствовал наконец злобу кракена. Тот и помыслить не мог, что кто-то осмелится на него наброситься. Повелитель морей, огромный, сильный, безжалостный и тупой, он никогда раньше не сталкивался с опасностью, если это не была опасность умереть от голода. И сейчас он злился потому, что до сих пор не смог сожрать намеченных жертв. Ему было больно, но страха он не испытывал. Наверное, он вообще не знал, что это такое — страх.

Шала переполнял азарт. Этому чудовищу надо показать, как же сильно оно заблуждалось, как мало знало о мире.

Он ринулся вниз вдоль одного из щупалец, касаясь его кончиком носа — едва ощутимо, так, что кракен почувствовал бы лишь щекотку, и то если бы был способен различать столь тонкие оттенки. Но нет, судя по всему, на такие мелочи тот не привык обращать внимания.

Чем ниже спускался Шал, тем толще становилось щупальце и тем меньше оно раскачивалось. Туловище приближалось, хоть его и невозможно было разглядеть в чёрном облаке.

_Шал_ , — раздался зов.

_У нас будет трапеза, которой позавидуют и спустя века_ , — ответил Шал и больше ничего не сказал.

Потоки, выплескивающиеся из жаберных щелей, всё сильнее колыхали воду. Запах твари становился всеобъемлющим — она была столь огромна, что заполняла собой всё пространство, так что даже Серебро отступило на второй план.

И хорошо. Серебро — это для всей жизни, для исканий и мечтаний, для стремлений к чему-то большему, чем простое существование. А сейчас ничто не имело значения, кроме борьбы.

Чёрный выброс, которым кракен пытался окутать змей, начал рассеиваться. Они погрузились глубоко — настолько, что солнечные лучи едва проникали сквозь водную толщу, но в здешней воде было так много Серебра, что Шал мог не глазами, а особым чутьём воспринимать происходящее.

Под ним маячила громадина настолько длинная, что самый большой из змей, Наалир, лишь вдвое превосходил её, и столь толстая, что и кашалот не мог бы с ней поспорить. Из одного её конца рос пучок щупалец, сейчас лихорадочно извивающийся в попытках подцепить змей, а на другом конце торчал треугольный плавник, на удивление тонкий для такого гигантского создания.

Шал поспешил вниз, заскользил вдоль бугристого туловища и вцепился в плавник. Он был толще, чем казался издалека, и, чтобы как следует укусить, Шалу пришлось распахнуть пасть во всю ширь, так, что заныла челюсть. По всему телу кракена прошла дрожь. Рот наполнился странным вкусом, какого Шал никогда не чувствовал прежде, и он едва не разжал зубы.

Кракен взбесился. Серебристый поток закружился от его ярости, и всё тело Шала заныло, словно под кожу влили самого жгучего яда. Кракен ринулся вперёд с такой скоростью, что Шала едва не смыло, однако он не разжимал челюстей. Наалир и Веласс не выпускали щупалец, по их приглушённым мыслям Шал понял, что они всеми силами стремятся удержаться на пришедшей в ярость твари.

Свирепый хищник — вот суть каждого змея. Можно стремиться познать тайну Серебра, можно отказаться от удобства и безопасности, но стоит оказаться один на один с противником, как все высокие цели забываются.

Лишь когда бешенство кракена схлынуло, оставив после себя парализующий ужас, Шал вынырнул из охотничьего безумия.

И понял, что вокруг столько Серебра, сколько, он думал прежде, невозможно найти в одном месте. Он обмяк, позволяя Серебру свободно обволакивать тело. Плавник кракена выскользнул из его ослабевших челюстей, но это было уже не важно. Так же, как неважен был ужас чудовища: пусть тот мчится прочь, пусть сходит с ума от страха — Шалу не было никакого дела до него.

Потому что частицы Серебра, растворённого в воде, стали формироваться в капли и потоки. Шал заструился им навстречу, медленно, словно не веря в то, что чувствовал. Серебристый поток — в котором плавали мысли повелителей трёх стихий, благодаря которому они разговаривали друг с другом и чуяли других живых существ — вдруг оказался осязаемым. Он опалял глаза и ноздри, разъедал пасть, щекотал чешую — он был так похож на яд морских змеев, что Шал уверился: это тоже яд, только другого существа, неизмеримо более могущественного. Как могли они не понимать этого прежде!

Впервые он почувствовал себя не повелителем, а почитателем. Донеслись отголоски мыслей Веласса и Наалира: _Что он желает сказать нам?_

Яд змей понятен. Они говорят друг с другом на одном языке, передают образы, воспринимать которые умеет каждый их них. Даже драконьи прислужники, какими бы слабыми, глупыми и недолговечными они ни были, могут понять кое-что из воспоминаний, что передаются им с ядами, потому что у них такие же — хоть и куда менее зоркие — глаза, такие же — хоть и куда менее чуткие — уши.

Но на каком языке говорит тот, кто выпускает в воду потоки Серебра?

Шал оробел — впервые за свою жизнь и за жизнь всех поколений, чьей памятью обладал. Он подождал, пока верные Наалир и Веласс не обняли его и не поделились своей решимостью. Они нашли остатки яда, которые не потратили на битву с кракеном, и выдавили из желёз последние капли. Шал жадно впитал их и почувствовал, как его уверенность становится крепче.

Тогда они втроём устремились вперёд, вниз и дальше к югу.

Змеи приближались к точке, в которой движение к югу превращалось в движение к северу. Они чуяли, что невидимые линии, благодаря которым морские змеи и птицы чуют направление, вдруг наклоняются, всё резче, и вот уже вместо того, чтобы следовать вдоль дна, отвесно ныряют в открывшийся провал.

Змеи помедлили на краю и устремились дальше. Путешествие подходило к концу.

Впервые за долгое время их глаза стали что-то различать: в глубине почудилось неясное сияние. Серебра было столько, что Шал стал закрываться от него, будто от надоедливого сородича, потому что каким бы благом оно ни было, в таких количествах увлекло бы вдоль Серебристого потока, закрутило в воронке, так что он заблудился бы и никогда не нашёл дороги обратно в своё тело.

Наалир и Веласс также защитили свои сознания. Они больше не могли передавать и принимать мысли и оттого сильнее оплетали друг друга, чтобы хоть так чувствовать поддержку.

Огромная масса воды стискивала со всех сторон, и не будь они морскими змеями, давно умерли бы от такого давления.

Они не достигли ещё дна, когда на краях впадины стали появляться сияющие Серебром камни — причудливой формой, чуждой всему, что доводилось встречать Шалу. Он лихорадочно погрузился в свою память и память предков, но увиденное не было похоже ни на что, виденное ими в воздухе, воде или на земле. Ни одно из известных им существ не было способно на подобное.

Этих странных камней становилось всё больше, они были крошечными, не крупнее горбатого кита, и на каждом из них переливался узор. Рисунок линий не повторялся, и хотя Шал не в состоянии был разгадать закономерность, по которой они создавались, он чувствовал, что прочерчены — или нанесены иным способом? — они были не хаотично.

А затем Серебро в воде изменилось. Постепенно менялся язык, на котором неведомое существо говорило с незваными гостями. Шала скрутило от боли: новые образы вспыхивали слишком ярко, оказывались слишком искажёнными, так, что не помещались в прежние представления и выворачивали сознание наизнанку. На стенах вокруг проступили вдруг небольшие силуэты, странные, пугающие, дрейфующие с чуждой неторопливостью. Встречаясь, они прикасались друг к другу отростками на голове, словно приветствовали собратьев или обменивались новостями, а зачем чинно расходились. Некоторые заплывали в покрытые серебрящимися узорами камни, некоторые выплывали из них, и тогда Шал понял, что это ни что иное, как их жилища.

Но тут картина сменилась, призраки растворились в прошлом, давно умершие, и на смену видению пришло другое.

Чёрное бездонное небо и сияющие точки.

Морским змеям чужд Пустоплёс. Они редко высовывают головы из Доброловища — настанет срок, когда они выйдут из коконов и, крылатые, совсем иным взглядом окинут огромное пустое пространство. Но сейчас Шал, Наалир и Веласс были морскими змеями, и только память их предков могла помочь им понять картины, которые навевал им обитатель впадины.

В небе сияли звёзды. Шал угадывал созвездия, которым драконы не трудятся давать названия, но которые они не могут не узнать, так как память их крепка и передаётся от поколения к поколению. И затем голова пошла кругом: привычное расположение звёзд слегка поменялось — таким образом, что знакомые созвездия ещё угадывались, но в то же время явственно ощущалась их противоестественная неправильность. Искажение нарастало; появлялись новые звёзды, исчезали те, к которым драконы привыкли. Менялось расстояние между ними, и вскоре картину было не узнать.

Где же нужно находиться, откуда смотреть, чтобы увидеть подобное?!

Шал чувствовал себя больным и измученным. Он не хотел видеть то, что видел. Он хотел забыть, хотел, чтобы рот его полнился кровью добычи, а не едким Серебром, которое отравляло само его представление о мире.

Серебристый поток дрогнул. Словно внизу заворочалось существо столь огромное, что в сравнении с ним кракен казался не более чем крошечной рыбёшкой, и столь могущественное, что Шал представал рядом с ним слабым, словно смертный.

Они двигались всё ниже. Показалось дно. Жилища странных существ опускались по стене до самого низа, но на дне не было ни одного — по крайней мере, целого; обломки же устилали песок, так что узоры складывались в безумные орнаменты.

А посредине впадины лежало существо, такое же крошечное, как те, что наводнили видения. Только теперь картины не сменяли лихорадочно одна другую, и Шал смог его рассмотреть.

Двуногий, с короткими щупальцами на морде, со сложенными за спиной крыльями, он спал на боку, подложив под щёку ладони.

Это от него исходили непереносимые потоки силы? Это из-за него серебристый поток крутился, безумный, так что подойти к нему было страшно?

Это он был единственным источником Серебра в их мире?!

Змеи спустились совсем низко. Забыв страх, в любопытстве они едва не тыкались носами в спящего — или мёртвого? Он только что послал им несколько видений. Может быть, он согласится показать им что-то ещё? Может быть, они поймут, что значили эти чужие звёзды?

Спящий дёрнул щупальцами на морде — раз, другой. Повёл плечами. Неуклюже пошевелился, подбирая под себя конечности, а затем перевернулся на другой бок, поднял расслабленными крыльями муть со дна.

И снова уснул.

Сама земля содрогнулась.

По толще воды разнёсся оглушительный треск, словно дно раскололось пополам.

Спящий не пошевелился. И больше не передавал видений. Он спал дальше, свернувшись калачиком. А океан вокруг бесновался.

Вдоль стен бежали трещины, домики падали вниз, медленно из-за сопротивления воды. Края стали сдвигаться, и змеи, не сговариваясь, ринулись вверх. Они работали хвостами так, как не работали никогда прежде, потому что сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться запертыми в этой клетке сводила с ума.

Но движение дна прекратилось до того, как они поднялись даже на половину высоты. Оседали вокруг осколки скал, успокаивалась вода, и Шал позволил себе немного отдохнуть. Наалир и Веласс прижались к нему, дрожа от ужаса, и он из последних сил напряг железы, чтобы поделиться с ними своими переживаниями. Удалось выдавить лишь несколько капель, и змеи лихорадочно проглотили их, радуясь и такой скудной поддержке.

Они продолжили движение вверх.

Надо возвращаться домой. Может быть, они опоздают не слишком сильно и успеют закуклиться, пусть и рискуя вылупиться следующим летом более мелкими и слабыми, чем прочие молодые драконы. Ещё вчера мысль о такой участи привела бы Шала в негодование, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Переродиться — вот всё, что имело значение. Он получил ответ на свой вопрос и не хотел думать о том, какую цену пришлось за него заплатить. Жизнь — вот что для него было сейчас самым важным.

_А не успеем этой осенью, всегда есть следующая_ , — отозвался на его мысли Веласс.

_Больше ничто нас не отвлечёт_ , — в тон ему ответил Наалир.

Шал обвил их, благодарный, и дальше они стали подниматься спокойнее. Казалось, всё кончилось. Вокруг всё ещё было столько Серебра, что год назад они пришли бы в неистовство, но сейчас они чувствовали, как с каждой минутой его становиться немного меньше, оно слабее напирает на сознание, и можно понемногу открываться для остального мира.

Наверху впадины им преградила путь гигантская плита.

Веласс в ярости бросился на неё, бесполезно ранил морду о камень, лишь бы не признать поражение. Они ведь уже почти выбрались на свободу!

Наалир с Шалом оттащили его подальше, пока он не покалечился, и держали, пока он не успокоился, а затем принялись изучать скалу.

Она были твёрдой и толстой, так что не было шанса пробить её. Оставалось надеяться, что она перекрывала впадину не плотно, что оставался зазор, через которой они могли бы выбраться наружу.

Только на следующий день им удалось найти дыру. Веласс юркнул внутрь, задев хвостом спешащего следом за ним Шала, но тут же отпрянул и вернулся обратно: по воде разнёсся запах крови.

_Кракен!_

Шал вздыбил гребень и осторожно выглянул наружу. Темнота здесь была не полной, и ему удалось различить огромный силуэт, а когда он ослабил защиту и прислушался к серебристому потоку, он уловил мстительный дух кракена. А тот оказался не настолько туп, как сперва подумал Шал! По крайней мере, обладал долгой памятью.

Стоило Шалу высунуться чуть дальше, как кракен бросился к нему навстречу — удивительно, как подобная махина могла двигаться с такой скоростью, — и мазнул кончиками щупалец по морде. Обожгло болью, Шал лязгнул зубами, но промахнулся, только почувствовал, как оседают на глаза его же вырванные с корнем чешуйки.

_Вернись, тебе с ним не справиться!_ — забеспокоились Веласс и Наалир.

И Шал вернулся.

Они искали другой выход и даже нашли несколько, но где бы они ни пытались выбраться, их поджидал кракен. Змеи прочесали весь провал и съели подчистую всех рыбёшек, которые каким-то чудом спустились так глубоко. Но ясно было, что долго им тут не протянуть. Тогда Шал сказал: _Я отвлеку кракена, а вы возвращайтесь_.

Никто никогда не просил повелителя трёх стихий принести себя в жертву. И никто из них никогда не отказывался жертву принять. Веласс и Наалир затаились под скалой, а Шал ринулся наружу. Кракен бросился за ним следом. Шал мог бы попробовать удрать от него, пока оставались силы, но если он ускользнёт, кракен может вернуться и напасть на остальных. Поэтому Шал дразнил его, ускользал из-под самого носа. По серебристому потоку с ним говорили Наалир и Веласс, рассказывали, как далеко им удалось уплыть. В их голосах явственно слышалось сожаление. Наалир спросил даже, не стоит ли им вернуться и попробовать вместе победить врага.

_Бегите_ , — велел Шал и больше не говорил с ними.

Наверное, он переоценил себя, когда думал, что в состоянии удрать от кракена. Шал выбился из сил, а тот неотвратимо следовал за ним. Наконец, Шал остановился и развернулся мордой к врагу, разинул пасть и приготовился выпустить столько яда, сколько осталось в его железах. Он помнил, как пузырилась нежная кожа чудовища, и ликовал при мысли, что сумеет напоследок его помучить.

Кракен не смог остановиться сразу и едва не пролетел мимо, но успел оплести Шала всеми щупальцами. Они присосались к чешуе, сдавили рёбра, стиснули так крепко, как не стискивали даже собратья по клубку в моменты самых напряжённых споров. Шал вгрызся, куда смог дотянуться, терзал мясо с непривычным вкусом и глотал, голодный, хоть это и не могло ослабить противника.

Но ослабило что-то другое. Шал выпустил весь яд, но его было слишком мало, чтобы серьёзно поранить кракена. Однако он ослабил хватку, задёргался, все его щупальца пошли пузырями, будто само прикосновение к Шалу обжигало. Серебро! Вот в чём дело — вокруг спящего было столько Серебра, что им пропиталась даже чешуя. Змеи не заметили этого, потому что для них оно не было ядом.

Но если столь высокая насыщенность Серебром отравляет кракена, значит, и долгое ожидание у самой впадины не могло пройти для него без последствий. Он мог чувствовать лёгкое раздражение, вполне переносимое, но столько времени поглощать отраву... Шал воспрял духом и бросился на кракена.

Впоследствии он мало что мог вспомнить из многодневной изнуряющей схватки. Кракен ослабел и не мог прикончить его, однако оставался достаточно сильным, чтобы время от времени набрасываться на Шала и ранить и без того измученное тело. А Шал жевал того заживо и только тем поддерживал жизнь.

Они дрейфовали к северу, влекомые течением, Серебра становилось всё меньше, и кракен должен был бы от этого набираться сил. Но Шал трепал его слишком энергично, и тот никак не мог залечить раны.

Только когда Шал сгрыз ему плавник и половину щупалец, тот наконец издох. Но и сам Шал был едва жив — растеряв половину чешуи, он сочился кровью. Каждое движение причиняло мучительную боль. Только огромная туша кракена, сочная и питательная, и растворённое в воде Серебро помогли ему выжить. Однако раны были слишком серьёзны, чтобы излечиться быстро, и прошли многие месяцы, прежде чем он оправился достаточно, чтобы выдержать долгий путь домой.

Он вернулся в родные широты в разгар лета, предвкушая, что закуклится в положенный срок и следующей весной полетит. Чутьё привело его к побережью, и он, погружённый в мысли о встрече с Наалиром и Велассом — теперь, несомненно, не морских змеев, а молодых драконов — долго не беспокоился, что никак не может найти дельту реки. Неважно, что Шал выйдет из кокона на год позже, чем они, неважно, что будет мельче и слабее. Шалу и мысли не приходило, что из-за этого они не захотят иметь с ним дело. Конечно, они будут рады его видеть.

Только спустя недели он понял, что вокруг нет сородичей, что по небу не летают драконы, не предлагают помощь, что он плавает именно там, где должен бы подняться вверх по течению — только берега изменили своё очертание.

Он бросился туда, где кормился клубок Суллар — и не смог пробраться: дно поднялось над поверхностью, а то, что раньше было сушей, опустилось под воду. Он метался в ужасе, высовывался из воды и не пел даже, а кричал до хрипоты, надеясь, что отзовётся хоть кто-нибудь. Но было тихо.

Тогда он в горе отправился прочь, в те моря, где не кормились прежде змеи, но где и не проплывали они с Велассом и Наалиром. Ему не хотелось, чтобы хоть что-то напоминало об утраченном. Ему не хотелось лишний раз думать о том, какую роль в случившемся сыграло их любопытство. Он хотел одного — забыть.

Когда на острове Других проклюнулись отложенные яйца и молодые морские змеи вышли в море, его не было рядом. Он долго не знал, что его сородичи выжили, а когда случайно встретился с ними, ему было уже всё равно: он одичал, целиком отдался животной природе, и разум спал в нём, даруя блаженное забытье.

Так продолжалось долгое время, до тех пор, пока один змей, которому надо было больше других — как и Шалу в своё время — напитал его своими ядами, полными воспоминаний, и тем пробудил от безумия. Он потребовали сообщить имя, и Шал понял, что не станет больше называть себя Шалом даже мысленно. Падаль — вот кто он. Так он им и сообщил и порадовался их возмущению.

Клубок этого змея, этого Моолкина, не понимал, почему Падаль впал в неистовство, стоило ему вернуть разум. Они на что-то надеялись, эти глупцы, к чему-то стремились. Ему хотелось разорвать их всех на части, чтобы только не слушать бессмысленную болтовню. И так же сильно он злился на себя за то, что не решался оставить их и вернуться к ставшему привычным одиночеству. Они делились с ним теплом и пищей, и он вспоминал о клубке Суллар и о своих давно умерших товарищах.

Он вспоминал Веласса и Наалира так часто, что когда почуял в воде их запах, который он так и не смог забыть, то подумал, что сошёл наконец с ума.

_Податель! Податель!_ — закричали змеи вокруг и бросились навстречу запаху.

Чем ближе становился источник, тем сильнее отставал Падаль. Его тело слабело от беспокойства и надежды, казалось немыслимым, что после прошедших веков он встретится наконец с теми, ради кого не пожалел отдать жизнь.

А затем наверху показалась тень.

Это Податель пах Наалиром и Велассом. Мёртвый Податель, сделанный смертными из коконов морских змей. Коконов, в которых жили Наалир и Веласс, из которых они могли бы вылупиться, если бы не вмешательство.

Рассудок изменил Падали. Слишком долго тот пробыл животным, слишком близко подступило беспамятство. Следующие дни прошли в полусне — вокруг него сновал клубок Моолкина, он глотал вместе со всеми рыбу и купался в запахе Наалира и Веласса, в запахе, от которого ему было почти физически больно. Только когда разгорелось сражение и вокруг того, чем стали его друзья, собрались другие Податели, готовые его уничтожить, разум вернулся.

Разум вернулся, а ярость отступила. Впервые за долго время мысли Падали текли свободно и беспрепятственно.

Можно было прижаться к жёстким бокам Подателя, обдать самыми сильными ядами, какие только можно произвести, с самыми яркими воспоминаниями. Они пробудятся, это несомненно. Пробудятся, узнают Падаль — Шала — и осознают свою участь.

Но Падаль помнил свою неистовую, пожирающую изнутри ярость, которую испытал, когда этот дурак Моолкин, не спросив, вернул ему воспоминания, заставил вынырнуть из благословенного забвения и безумия.

Веласс и Наалир не помнили себя и не помнили Шала.

Падаль сворачивался в кольца, и запах тех, по кому он так скучал, обволакивал тело, переносил в прошлое. Он придержал свои набухшие железы с ядом, готовые выплеснуть в воду накопившиеся в нём воспоминания, горечь по утраченному, одиночество.

Падаль не станет тревожить их покой.

Вокруг свистели пушечные ядра, разлетались щепки, пенилась вода. Эти мелкие твари, паразитами кишевшие на Подателях, хотели убить Веласса и Наалира. Падаль разинул пасть и поднял голову над водой так высоко, как только мог, а затем обрушился всей тяжестью своего тела на ближайший к нему корабль.

Он не чувствовал больше боли, он словно снова вернулся в те времена, когда вместе с Велассом и Наалиром искал тайну Серебра и сражался с кракеном, когда они едва уходили живыми, но ввязывались в новые драки до того, как заживут раны.

По воде разливался запах Веласса и Наалира, и Падаль заставил себя забыть о том, что они уже не вместе. Чем больше ядер пробивали его шкуру, чем больше крови утекало в морскую воду, тем проще было об этом забыть, и когда он, теряя сознание, не в силах шевельнутся, стал медленно опускаться на дно, он был уверен, как не был уверен никогда и ни в чём ранее, что ещё мгновение — и его обовьют два сильных тела, поддержат, согреют и накормят, поэтому можно уснуть и не беспокоиться ни о чём.


End file.
